What if
by AriadneW
Summary: What if the stories ended after Sunrise? What if there was another cat in the clan? What if Lionblaze was an ordianry cat? What if... life starts playing its harsh game? What will happen to the clans?
1. Snowflower

ionblaze crawled out of the warriors den and let out a huge yawn. He shook the last bits of moss off his fur and began washing.

'Lionblaze,' Brambleclaw appeared from the thorn tunnel with the dawn patrol, 'Hunting patrol. Take Snowflower, Thornclaw and Brightheart.'

Lionblaze slipped back into the den, prodded Thornclaw (receiving a grumble from him) poked Brightheart and shook Snowflower awake. 'Hunting,' Lionblaze announced and padded to wait for the rest of the patrol in the clearing. Snowflower ran out, Brightheart hard on her paws. 'Right,' said Lionblaze, 'where's Thornclaw.' 'He thinks he's a hedgehog in leaf – bare,' Brightheart let out an amused purr. 'Am not,' Thornclaw hissed joining them. 'Take it easy,' meowed Snowflower resting her tail – tip on his shoulder, 'Brightheart's joking!' Thornclaw relaxed a bit. 'Come on,' he meowed and bounded out of the camp.

Brightheart smiled and followed Thornclaw. Snowflower and Lionblaze followed. The young gold tom threw a fast look at the beatifull white she - cat. He remembered Brambleclaw bringing her when he was still a kit. He said they found her on WindClan border, but she didn't smell of it. His 'mother' Squirrelflight, told them, that Snowkit was a moon younger then they were and that she is relying on Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit to look after her. Since then Lionblaze and Snowflower became good friends and maybe even more.

'So… uh… how did you sleep?' Lionblaze began stupidly.

Snowflower laid her tail tip on his shoulder and smiled: 'Fine, thanks. What about you?'

Lionblaze didn't have time to reply, because strong WindClan scent hit his nose. Thornclaw and Brightheart noticed it too. Lionblaze flicked his tail for them to be quiet. 'Come on,' he hissed to Snowflower and pointed at a holly bush, 'in there.' Snowflower shivered and squeezed herself inside. 'Don't do anything, okay, just keep quiet!' he breathed into her ear. She forced a nod.

Lionblaze concentrated on the scent. In were Crowfeather, Breezepelt and Heathertail. 'Great,' the gold warrior thought grimly, 'just my 'favorite' cats.' He heard Snowflower gasp and a second later found out why. Heathertail chased a rabbit right across the border.

The forest blew up. Brightheart and Snowflower, whose white pelts blend in with the snowy ground burst out of their hiding places rising clouds of snow after themselves. Thornclaw roared loud enough for StarClan to hear him: 'What's your problem?' and Lionblaze let out a battle cry and ran for Heathertail. The WindClan patrol ran to join the she – cat, who was already rolling in a fight with Snowflower. 'They're outnumbered,' Thornclaw sneered, landing on Breezepelt's shoulders. 'You're wrong,' whispered Brightheart pointing her nose at another WindClan patrol running down from the hills. 'Fox – dung!' spat Lionblaze, battering his father's belly with his hind paws. Crowfeather meant nothing to Lionblaze. Lionblaze meant nothing to Crowfeather. They were enemies. Forever.

Tornear, Owlwhisker and Whitetail joined they're Clanmates. Snowflower finally gave Heathertail the last bite and saw her across the border. Lionblaze seemed stuck with Crowfeather. Tornear attacked Thornclaw. Brightheart was battering Breezepelt and Snowflower was using her last bits of dying strength to fight off Whitetail.

Crowfeather jumped at Lionblaze. The gold warrior dodged and slipped under him to bite his tail. Crowfeather yowled of fury and pain and sent a blow at his son's ear. Lionblaze dodged. Suddenly he heard a shriek of pain: Snowflower! 'SNOWFLOWER!' roared Lionblaze. At this moment he felt that he had the power of stars in his paws.

Throwing off Crowfeather he flew across the snow and dragged Whitetail off Snowflower. He paws and teeth worked, his power glowed in his claws, he didn't control himself. 'Lionblaze! Lionblaze stop!' shrieked Snowflower trembling, 'Stop! You'll kill her!' Lionblaze felt as thought he fell off the sky. He looked down in horror. His paws were covered in blood and fur. Whitetail, terrified, was fleeing. No one else seemed to notice. Tornear finally bounded away, tripping, the last of the WindClan patrol hard on his paws. A moment passed. The battle was short but hard and scary.

'Is everyone okay?' Lionblaze asked warily.

Brightheart groaned. 'My tail hurts a bit,' she confessed. Thornclaw raised his head to stop the blood from dropping from his ear and Snowflower was licking a gash on her side.

'How do you feel?' Lionblaze asked her worriedly.

'I'm okay,' Snowflower purred leaning on his shoulder, 'It's you you should worry about. You're covered in blood all over.'

'Let's get back to camp and see Leafpool,' Brightheart suggested softly. Snowflower leaned on Lionblaze's shoulder a bit and padded to camp.

'What's their problem?' bellowed Berrynose.

'Can't they get a life?' yowled Spiderleg.

'I'm sick of this!' muttered Jayfeather.

'We must attack!' hissed Birchfall

'My kits!' wailed Daisy.

'Can't you all shut up?' growled Lionblaze under his breath.

It took several minutes for Firestar to calm the clan down. Clan meetings weren't usually this loud and strained.

'We will not attack immediately,' began Firestar over yowls of disapproval, 'We will first find out what is happening in WindClan.

'How?' Jayfeather snorted sarcastically: 'Hi Onestar, do you mind if we butt in please?'

Snowflower's whiskers twitched with amusement. Lionblaze started at her. His mind was on this preety she - cat, but not in the meeting.

'Clan meeting over,' sighed Firestar at last jumping down.

Brambleclaw padded to him and said something in a hushed voice. 'Shouldn't you go and rest?' Lionblaze spun around: It was Sandstorm.

'I guess,' he meowed uncertainly, 'Come on, Snowflower.'

The she – cat nodded and padded into the warriors den.

'Love,' a faintly familiar voice scoffed. Lionblaze blinked his eyes open. Tigerstar!

'What do you want from me?' he spat at the huge tom.

'To wash your brain,' Tigerstar sneered.

'Don't you see that love is useless?' another voice joined in as Hawkfrost appeared from the bushes, 'Remember what it did to you last time.'

'Heathertail was different,' Lionblaze cut off.

'How do you know that your little stupid Snowflower won't betray you?'

A growl rumbled in Lionblaze's throat: 'Don't call her stupid.'

'Why not?' laughed Tigerstar

He's provoking you! Lionblaze told himself, Don't listen to him! Don't!

'And how do you want to be the best warrior you can, having mate and kits?' cooed Hawkfrost mockingly.

'Firestar managed,' muttered Lionblaze through gritted teeth, 'and so will I!'

Before he could say anything else his eyes flicked open. Snowflower was curled safely next to him, her pelt heaving lightly.

Lionblaze admired her…. he loved her. 


	2. Sol's return

Thank you all for your comments! They mean a lot to me!

* * *

A wail of distress woke Snowflower up. She raised her head worriedly. Cats were slipping from the den to find out what has happened. Snowflower followed Ferncloud out and blinked her eyes to get used to the dark. 'What happened?' someone yowled over the wailing. 'Ivykit is gone,' moaned Whitewing.

'Don't worry, dear, we'll find her,' cooed Daisy softly, licking the white queens shoulder.

'Slip in patrols, search each part of the territory to the last leaf,' Birchfall was yowling over the murmurs of scared cats.

'We have to do something!' shrieked Brightheart.

'WindClan stole her!' yelled Thornclaw.

'Shut up, mouse – brain!' hissed Mousefur, 'Whitewing dear, she has your brains she'll be okay.'

'Poor Whitewing,' muttered Poppyfrost, 'it's so hard to loose cats you love.' Snowflower ran her tail across the she- cat's pelt. She was obviously thinking about Honeyfern.

The camp was so awake, panic – stricken and worried that it didn't even notice Firestar and Brambleclaw trying to summon a clan meeting.

'Snowflower!' Lionblaze padded to her, 'You are okay, aren't you?'

'Of course,' Snowflower snapped impatiently, 'We need to do something!'

Icepaw and Foxpaw padded out of their den looking warily around.

'Cats of ThunderClan,' yowled Firestar loud enough for all to hear, 'We are grave trouble, that only we have the power to sort out!"

Snowflower shivered. Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, Ivykit… She pressed closer to Lionblaze searching for comfort. 'Everything will be all right,' he muttered, licking her ear. Snowflower nodded uncertainly. But Firestar was continuing:

'We will send patrols, we will search, we will do everything we can, and I swear to you by StarClan that we will not loose another cat!'

'Silverpelt is bright today,' Leafpool commented, 'No one will join them today.'

'Right,' Brambleclaw was talking fastly, but calmly, 'Dustpelt, Thornclaw and Graystripe – you go to the lake. Poppyfrost, Cloudtail and Sandstorm – search next to WindClan. Spiderleg, Hazeltail and Berrynose go to ShadowClan border. And I want Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Mousewhisker to go deeper in the territory behind the camp. The other split up and try to find her scent. Understood? Go!'

The cats parted into their patrols and left the camp. 'Where should we go?' asked Lionblaze carefully. 'I think…' muttered Snowflower looking up thoughtfully. 'Silverpelt, Silverpelt,' she muttered to herself quietly. Then it struck her.

'Lionblaze,' she hissed excitedly, 'I think I know where she is! Come on!'

Without waiting for the reply she ran out of the camp and took off toward ShadowClan border.

'Will you tell me where we are going?' he breathed out finally catching up with the white she – cat.

'To the abandoned twoleg place!' he preety green eyes glimmered in the dark.

'Why?' asked Lionblaze, catching his breath, 'how do you know?'

'I…' she suddenly sounded worried, 'I just knew.'

Lionblaze stopped to sniff…

'Ivykit!' he whispered urgently, 'Its stale, but its her scent!'

Snowflower raised her nose and sniffed too.

'You're right!' she muttered, 'Come on, she went toward ShadowClan.'

The two cats quickened their pace. 'What if something happened to her?' Snowflower tensed.

'She's all right,' Lionblaze assured her gently. They were almost at the Twoleg place.

Snowflower dropped into a crouch her pelt blending in completely. 'Shhh…' she muttered, 'I hear voices.'

Lionblaze scrambled as silently as he could toward the buildings entrance. 'Ivykit is there!' he meowed urgently, 'and …'

'And what…' hissed Snowflower fearfully.

'And Sol.'

Snowflower couldn't suppress a gasp. She padded closer to her the golden tom and peered inside too.

'These cats are dead, Ivykit,' Sol was saying resting his tail – tip on Ivykit's small head, 'They're gone, dead.'

'So there is no StarClan?' asked Ivykit puzzled.

'No there isn't, little one,' Sol meowed gently.

'But my Clanmates…' began the small kit.

'Your Clanmates are fools!' Sol hissed scaring the kit, but then his voice was soft again: 'Be the smart one.'

'And then I can help my clan!' she meowed fascinated by Sol's story.

'I'll rip his fur off,' muttered Lionblaze grimly.

'For StarClan's sake,' scoffed Snowflower, 'Let me listen.'

'Remember,' Sol continued, 'You're the keeper of the secret now, little one.'

Ivykit nodded her whiskers twitching with happiness.

'I will be Ivystar one day!' she dreamed.

'Of course,' said Sol hotly, 'if you tell your clan the truth about their precious StarClan.'

'Its time,' muttered Snowflower. Lionblaze nodded silently agreeing.

'There is StarClan, Ivykit,' said Snowflower loudly, stepping into the nest.

'Snowflower!' gasped the tiny she – cat, 'Lionblaze!'

'Snowflower is right,' continued Lionblaze, 'There was StarClan, is and will be forever.'

'No there won't!' said Ivykit fiercely, 'If Sol says there isn't – there isn't.'

Lionblaze turned his shocked eyes on Sol.

'What have you done to her!' shrieked the white warrior at Sol.

'I told her the truth,' answered Sol calmly.

'Eat your truth,' growled Lionblaze, 'Ivykit, come here.'

Ivykit looked uncertainly at Sol. He didn't look at her.

'Come here, dear one,' cooed Snowflower, 'Your mother will go mad if you don't come back.'

'She believes in StarClan,' her voice was not as fierce, but determined.

'He has brained washed her good,' Lionblaze breathed out to Snowflower. On the count of three you grab her, I attack Sol.'

Snowflower gulped and nodded.

'One… Two… Three!'

It all happened like a flash of lightning. Snowflower sprang, grabbed Ivykit by the scruff and bounded out of the nest. Then she heard screeching, yowling and claws meeting fur.

'Stay here,' the young warrior ordered to the kit.

Ivykit stood frozen by fear. Sol shot out of the twoleg place, a gash on his flank bleeding. Lionblaze followed him. A fire of fury and madness glowed in his eyes.

'Coward!' he shrieked after the fleeing tom, 'that's right, get out and don't dare come back, or I'll use your useless pelt for my bedding.'

A minute later Lionblaze came back. His sides were heaving and his ear was bleeding. So was his tail. Ivykit was crying.

'I'm cold,' she whined, 'and hungry. I want to see Dovekit, mother and Birchfall.'

'You will my dear,' soothed Snowflower, picking her by the scruff, 'come on.'

Lionblaze gave the kit a reassuring like between her ears and led the way toward camp.

***

'My precious, dear, lovely kit!' Whitewing cooed between mad licks.

Birchfall padded to Lionblaze.

'Where did you find her?' he asked softly, 'and thank you.'

'By the Twoleg place,' whispered Snowflower.

Firestar padded to the two cats.

'You said you found her with Sol,' he said seriously, 'What did he do with Ivykit?'

'He was playing his old game,' said Lionblaze gravely, 'We should have never brought him back here.'

Firestar lowered his head grimly. 'Did you drive him out?' he asked finally. 'I think,' answered Lionblaze, looking satisfied with himself.

'He fought like a warrior of LionClan,' Snowflower purred pressing her muzzle against the tom's golden one.

'Why did you leave?' they heard Whitewing ask her kit.

'I wanted to go and have a walk in the forest,' Ivykit confessed, 'and then I met Sol. He said he had a present for me. He said that there is no StarClan. Is there mommy?'

'Of course!' said Whitewing angrily, 'And don't ever dare to go outside alone and talk to unknown cats.'

'I won't!' meowed the small kit guiltily, 'I promise.'

Whitewing sighed.

'Come on,' she muttered gently, 'Lets rest.'

The two cats disappeared in the nursery. All the patrols were back, asleep in the warriors den. Only Cinderheart, Berrynose, Mousefur and Squirrelflight were leaving for the predawn patrol.

'We should rest too,' Lionblaze pointed out.

Snowflower nodded and flopped tiredly into her nest, falling asleep at once. Lionblaze curled next to her.


	3. Hollyleaf's promise

Lionblaze's eyes flickered opened as prey scent crept into his nose. He was in a green – leaf forest, filled with prey and cats. Lionblaze blinked. He had never been here before. The clearing where he sat was filled with warm sunlight. The golden tom looked around. What must he do here? Suddenly a light brown tabby she – cat appeared from some holly bushes. 'Honeyfern!' Lionblaze muttered surprised. The she - cat flicked her tail playfully at him.

'Where am I Honeyfern?' he asked focusing his eyes on her.

Honeyfern's eyes twinkled mysteriously. Then a terrible thought stabbed Lionblaze. 'Am I dead, Honeyfern?' he croaked warily. Honeyfern's whiskers twitched with amusement, as she shook her head.

The tom and the she – cat stood staring at each other, when Honeyfern finally flicked her tail for him to follow and disappeared in the bushes. Lionblaze looked at the uncertainly and then followed her. The brown warrior led him across a stream toward a small pool of bright silver water. There, over it, crouched a silhouette of a black she – cat. A sweet, familiar scent ran over Lionblaze's pelt.

'Hollyleaf,' he breathed out. The she – cat rose her head from the pool. It was indeed his Hollyleaf, groomed, well fed and still so buiterfull.

'Greetings, Lionblaze,' the black she – cat purred padding to sit in front her brother.

'How are you, Hollyleaf,' he whispered, overwhelmed by the close scent, he hadn't scented for a moon.

'I am okay,' answered his sister. Her voice became serious as she said: 'We have met here to talk about you.'

'Me?' whispered Lionblaze, 'The prophecy…'

'The prophecy was all a fraud, Lionblaze,' Hollyleaf cut off, her voice harsh with sorrow, 'We were mouse – brains to believe in it.'

Lionblaze's eyes went huge. 'But, but…'

'Nothing, Lionblaze. There is no special gift for us,' sighed his sister, 'You fight well, Jayfeather is a great medicine cat and I… I didn't have any powers, you see, Lionblaze.'

'But it's not fair,' whined the golden warrior, 'You don't deserve to be here so young!'

Hollyleaf suddenly became so gentle and soft. She ran her tail across his pelt.

'I wanted too much, Lionblaze,' she muttered softly, 'I opened the truth that must never be opened. And I paid for it.'

Lionblaze wanted to wail like a kit without its mother. He missed his sister too much. They sat silent for a minute.

'But StarClan still decided that we all need a present, a gift,' Hollyleaf continued.

'What do you mean?' asked Lionblaze swishing his tail extendedly.

'You got them. I didn't, it was too late,' began Hollyleaf, 'Jayfeather got his: his dreams and his ability to see memories, read thoughts. You got one too…'

'What?' asked Lionblaze impatiently.

His sister padded to him and pressed her muzzle against his, whispering in his ear: 'Snow, Lionblaze, look for flowers in leaf – bare.'

'What?' asked Lionblaze, but his sister was already gone.

He stood alone, thinking about Hollyleaf's words.

'Lionblaze?' Lionblaze spun around. Honeyfern spoke to him for the first time.

'Honeyfern,' the golden tom gasped, 'What did Hollyleaf mean.'

'Shhh, dear one,' muttered the brown tabby, 'answers will come in time. But now, may I ask you a favor?'

Lionblaze nodded uncertainly.

'Can you tell Berrynose,' the she – cat muttered softly, 'that I love him and that I will come back someday. Tell him to continue living. Tell him to find a mate and kits. Tell him I will always look after them. Tell him that I am happy here.'

Lionblaze saw her eyes cloud with pain and sorrow.

'And tell him, that my heart will always lie him.'

The she – cat began fading.

'Wait, Honeyfern, how do I get out?' yowled Lionblaze into the darkness.

'StarClan will guide you, fear nothing,' Hollyleaf's and Honeyfern's voices echoed in the forest, as the tom felt earth disappear under his paws.

***

'What do you think you are a hedgehog?' bellowed Berrynose pocking Lionblaze for the third time.

'Huh… wha'?

'Hunting patrol, not 'huh',' meowed the tom irritably.

'Eh… yeah, wait a second.'

Berrynose snorted and padded out of the den, while Lionblaze began washing himself. It was long past sunrise and Snowflower was already gone. _Yes, Snowflower was a buiterfull cat. Wait, Snow Flower. 'How could I be such a mouse – brain?' _Lionblaze hissed at himself_, 'Of course! Flower in leaf – bare. Look for snow! Snowflower is my present!'_

Satisfied by the thought Lionblaze squeezed from the den into the clearing, where the rest of the patrol was waiting, including Poppyfrost and Hazeltail.

'Come on,' Berrynose flicked his tail and bounded out of the camp.

'Berrynose wait!' yowled Lionblaze, 'We need to talk!'

'About what,' snorted Berrynose. Lionblaze sigh. The tom was always grumpy after loosing Honeyfern.

Lionblaze took a deep breath and told him about Honeyfern. During the whole story Berrynose didn't even blink. They stayed silent for a while.

'She is okay, isn't she?' asked Berrynose quietly and then added softly, 'I miss her, Lionblaze, O really miss her.'

'She is okay, Berrynose,' sighed the golden warrior, 'I miss Hollyleaf too.'

The world seemed to be all white and sad, as though tired from life.

'Come on,' muttered Berrynose 'Lets hunt.'


	4. Wind's clan

Thank you for your wonderfull comments and sorry I couldn't post faster.

* * *

Jayfeather stretched in his nest sweetly, as he opened his big sightless eyes. 'Jayfeather,' Leafpool's voice was stern, 'I am going to search for herbs, you stay here, okay?'

'All right,' muttered Jayfeather. He knew he would better go outside, but he also knew better not to argue with his mother. It was the third time she went to search for herbs in _leaf – bare_.

Leafpool flicked her tail across Jayfeather's ear and padded away. The dark tom hissed irritably. He hated being cared for and hated caring for. Yes, that was the second fact that he hated. Of course, everyone usually thought that being blind makes a cat weak and useless, which of course was the first fact of the dark medicine cat's 'hated facts' list. Having nothing to do Jayfeather decided to pick around the storage. 'Borage, yarrow, poppy,' he muttered to himself, remembering his training, 'Catmint… what's this?' The tom took out a long thin hairy leaf, examining it closely with his paws and nose. He carefully took a bite of it, only a few seconds later realized that he shouldn't have done that. It tasted foul and icy, so the tom spat it out. He put the leaf to a side, deciding to ask Leafpool about it later.

Suddenly strong WindClan scent exploded in his nose.

'At..' a tail shut his mouth as the ThunderClan medicine cat began to recognize the scent.

'Kestrelpaw,' he muttered through a mouth full of fur, 'Wha' do ya need?'

'Please don't give me away,' pleaded the tom, his fur bristling worriedly.

'Okay, okay,' hissed Jayfeather finally released from Kestrelpaw's tail fur, 'What do you want?'

'Willow leafs,' said the tom carefully looking around.

'What? And weren't you capable to walk through the camp entrance?'

'Well…' the tom's tail curled nervously, 'I am not supposed to be here. Barkface and Onestar forbid me.'

'Why?' Jayfeather's head was spinning with questions.

'They don't want the clan to look weak,' Kestrelpaw admitted, 'They still remember the great battle. There are a lot of Warriors in our den. And they are getting sicker and sicker.'

'And what do you use willow leafs for?' asked the other tom.

'Stomach infections,' the apprentice mewed, 'ThunderClan uses a different kind of herbs for it. Out skinny warriors can't afford staying in the den for long.'

Jayfeather suddenly understood all. ThunderClan uses plantain for belly infections, which is healthier for a cat, but is slower than willow leafs, which are not as good for cats' health as plantain. There were no willows in WindClan

'I found some this morning,' he mewed, and passed the apprentice some leafs, 'Take them and go. Leafpool will be back soon.'

'Thank you, Jayfeather, 'whispered Kestrelpaw grabbing a mouthful of herbs, 'May StarClan guide your path.'

A couple of minutes after Kestrelpaw disappeared Leafpool showed up.

_StarClan, _pleaded Jayfeather, _Don' let her scent the WindClan scent.' _

Leafpool didn't. The tom sigh with relief.

Suddenly he heard a patrol burst into camp: Cinderheart, Lionblaze and Snowflower. The she – cats' fear – scent hit his brain.

'WindClan!' yellowed Lionblaze, 'Their warrior passed our border!'

'Who was it?' Firestar's anxious voice sounded from the clearing.

'Crowfeather,' mewed Cinderheart.

'When was it?' asked Brambleheart.

'The scent wasen't stale, it looked as though he left minutes before he left,' answered Snowflower.

The clearing blew up in yowls, hissing and spiting of angry ThunderClan camp.

After calming the clan down, Firestar began talking his voice hoarse and anxious.

'We'll give them the last chance,' he mewed, 'if they repeat it - we'll attack.'

Approving murmurs ran across the clearing.

Jayfeather shifted in his nest nervously. Something was picking on him, but he couldn't understand it. The tom turned his sightless eyes on his mother. Something was odd about her today. He stood up and trying to make as less noise as possible padded toward the she – cat. The tom sniffed her as carefully and attentively as possible. _WindClan scent!_

Jayfeather's heard churned with fear, as he ran out into the clearing picking for the warriors den.

'Lionblaze,' hissed Jayfeather, 'Wake up its urgent!'

'Wha' attack?' his brothers eyes flew open.

'No,' whispered the medicine cat grimly, 'worse.'


	5. Leafpool's mistake

Thank you all for your comments!

* * *

'We need to talk,' hissed Jayfeather, 'now.'

'Why now?' yawned Lionblaze, 'I'm tired.'

'Oh,' whispered his brother irritably, 'You want to have another battle?'

Lionblaze thought for a minute. The racket that both of then were making could wake up the whole clan. And that doesn't mean good.

He stretched, carefully slipping from Snowflower's side, not to wake her up.

'Good,' mewed Jayfeather, 'Go from the dirtplace tunnel, I'll wait in the forest.'

Lionblaze gave his chest a few quick licks and padded out of the warriors den. Unnoticed he ran into the tunnel, held his breath and in about a minute was in the forest. 'Jayfeather,' he hissed, 'It's me!'

His brother appeared next to him. 'I scented,' muttered the dark tom, 'I'm not mouse – brained you know!'

'Sorry,' mewed Lionblaze, 'So what did you want to talk about?'

'Leafpool,' mewed Jayfeather worriedly looking around.

'What about her?'

'Show me the place where you scented our fa… Crowfeather,' cut the ThunderClan medicine cat off.

_What does he want? _thought Lionblaze, but shrugged and padded toward the WindClan border.

He scented his brother shaking with excitement as they reached the WindClan territory border.

'Here,' Lionblaze swished his tail toward a big holly bush, 'That's where we caught his scent.'

Jayfeather flicked his tail for Lionblaze to stay away and began examining the bush as carefully as possible. He pushed aside leafs, sniffed, pawed branches.

Lionblaze was beginning to grow sleepy and bored. The cold leaf – bare winds picked through his fur and his bones. White snow was tensing his paws. The golden tom was closing his eyes when he heard a yelp of horror from the holly bush. In an enormous leap he was next to it. 'Jayfeather, are you okay?' he yowled.

Jayfeather emerged from it, shaking with fear and fur bristling from fury.

'What's wrong?' his brother prompted. A couple of heartbeats passed, which felt like moons.

'Leafpool,' Jayfeather croaked finally, sitting down, unable to stand, his paws shaking.

'What?' didn't get the golden warrior.

'Leafpool was with him,' Jayfeather's voice was steadier, but still worried, 'Lionblaze they have been meeting for three days now.'

Lionblaze's head swirled. They were meeting again! Do these cats ever learn on their mistakes?

'How do you know?' he asked after the shock passed.

'Leafpool leaves to find herbs for three days now and we have…' Jayfeather's voice trailed away suddenly.

'What happened?' asked his brother warily.

'Willow leafs…' muttered the dark tom, clearly deep in his thoughts. Lionblaze decided to wait and see what happens. Jayfeather closed his sightless eyes, not paying any attention to his brother. 'Willow leafs, Kestrelpaw, Crowfeather…' he continued talking to himself. A couple of minutes passed when his eyes flicked open.

'Lionblaze,' he mewed urgently, 'I understood everything.'

'What?'

'Kestrelpaw came today…'

'The WindClan medicine cat apprentice?'

'Yes. He asked for willow leafs. There aren't any in their territory and Onestar forbid him to ask us for them. He came after Leafpool left and she came back after a few minutes after he went. Lionblaze, it took us the same time to get from here into the camp!'

Lionblaze's eyes went huge.

'So you mean Leafpool saw him?'

'I don't know. I just think that she wanted to see her beloved fox – hearted Crowfeather.'

'We must find out,' muttered Lionblaze.

'Right now,' Jayfeather agreed, 'Come on.'

The two brothers rushed to camp and flew into the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather prodded Leafpool roughly, making her jump in surprised.

'Is anything wrong?' asked Leafpool worriedly, straining to hear cats fighting.

'No,' spat her apprentice, 'everything would if it weren't for you!'

'What do you mean Jayfeather,' Lionblaze felt her muscles tens, her fur was ruffled from the wind. Jayfeather loomed over her.

'We're not mouse – brained, Leafpool,' growled Lionblaze, 'We know you had been meeting Crowfeather.'

A wave of fear ran down the she – cat's flank.

"I don't know what you are talking about,' she lied.

'Liar!' hissed Jayfeather, 'We scented you! And what do you know about Willow leafs?'

There was a minute's silence after which Leafpool finally spoke up, her voice cold:

'Yes, I did go to meet Crowfeather, and yes, I know about Kestrelpaw's visit. Crowfeather asked me to help. I did, I was trying to help WindClan.'

To Lionblaze's surprise his brother snorted irritably. 'I am not that weak anymore Leafpool,' he sneered, 'I can see thoughts however you try to hide them.'

Leafpool shivered.

'You still love him, Leafpool, you still meet,' Jayfeather's voice was icy as he continued.

'I don't,' whispered the tabby she – cat.

Jayfeather let out a furious shriek and sprang at his mentor.

'It's your fault that Hollyleaf is dead,' he roared at her as Lionblaze pulled him off Leafpool. Jayfeather's roar woke up the clan as Snowflower, Cinderheart and Brambleclaw burst in.

'Everything's okay…' began Leafpool.

'Everything's not okay,' yowled Jayfeather releasing himself from Lionblaze's grip, 'I need to see Firestar!'

'I'm here, Jayfeather,' Firestar's deep voice muttered, 'What do you want?'

'Leafpool is a traitor!' hissed the dark tom back, 'She's still meeting Crowfeather!'

* * *

I know a lot of people like Leafpool, but I really don't. She broke the warrior code and Hollyleaf died because of her. :) Anyway. Hope you enjoied. :)


	6. The gain and the loss

Sorry I didn't update. I had lots of stuff to do! )

* * *

Firestar's eyes went huge as he turned to his daughter. 'Is it true?' he whispered his eyes clouding with sorrow.

The tabby she – cat nodded guilty. Lionblaze's eyes were flaring with fury. Jayfeather felt hatred fly from his in waves.

'It's your fault our sister is dead,' he screeched. Jayfeather agreed completely. He hated this cat. He couldn't stand her. This unloyal, stupid, egoistic cat disgusted him from his ears to his tail – tip.

'If it weren't for you, Hollyleaf would still be with us!' he yowled at the she – cat, and then terrible words split the clearing, 'ban her from the clan, Firestar.'

Lionblaze turned to stare at his brother. Did he hate Leafpool so much, or did he just want to become a full medicine cat?

'You hurt Feathertail, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, us!' continued Jayfeather coldly, 'You have no right to stay with the clans.'

The cats that were in the medicine cat's den all gasped. Lionblaze shivered and padded to stand next to Snowflower.

'Will he do it?' he muttered to her.

'I don't know,' the white she – cat confessed shaking her head lightly.

'I am sorry,' whispered Leafpool hanging her head loosely.

'Did you hear that, Firestar?' bellowed Jayfeather madly, 'She is _sorry. _Ha! I would have already eaten a deathberry, if I were her. She's sorry.'

He was yelling so loud that clan cats began gathering in the den entrance.

'What are you waiting for?' spat Jayfeather at the leader, 'She could have started a war, Firestar, don't be a mouse – brain, send her away before it's too late… It's HER FAULT CINDERPELT AND HOLLYLEAF DIED!'

The camp fell silent. Even the loud cold wind calmed down, giving clan cats time to think.

Suddenly someone yelled: 'Look!'

Countless heads rose up. A gray she – cat was picking her way toward the earth from the sky.

'Bluestar!' muttered Firestar shocked, 'Why has she come.'

'Greetings, ThunderClan,' Bluestar yowled to her former clan, 'I have come to give you help, you deserve.'

Leafpool shrank back.

Bluestar looked at her gently.

'I'm afraid Jayfeather is right,' whispered the former leader, 'You should leave.'

The medicine cat lowered her head. 'Yes, Bluestar,' she muttered, 'But where should I go?'

Bluestar inclined her head carefully. 'Stoneteller is dying,' she mewed softly, 'He never had an apprentice. You know you can't stay here, Leafpool, now you're in the paws of the Tribe of Endless Hunting.'

Leafpool thought for a second and then nodded.

'You're right,' she smiled, 'I must go.'

She nodded her good byes to the shocked cats and padded out of the medicine cat's den. Before leaving she turned back and stared at her son. 'Congratulations, Jayfeather and may StarClan guide you both.'

Bluestar turned to Firestar. 'She will be okay,' she smiled, 'That's what StarClan wanted. Jayfeather is a wonderful medicine cat. The clan is safe now.'

Firestar nodded, unsure.

Jayfeather sensed pain surge through the flame – colored tom. Sandstorm padded to sit next to him and whispered something into his ear.

The clan was silent. No one wanted to say a word.

Jayfeather felt his brother next to him. 'Did we do the right thing?' he whispered. The medicine cat turned his sightless eyes to his brother and nodded bravely. 'Of course, Lionblaze, she would have started another war. Believe me, we've had enough of that. Right now we need peace. And listen, Firestar is yowling a clan meeting.'

Jayfeather was right. Lionblaze padded to sit next to Snowflower, who gave his head a reassuring lick.

'Cat's of ThunderClan,' Firestar chocked of sorrow, 'We have all seen what happened… And… and…'

Firestar sighed and disappeared in his den. Brambleclaw jumped up and looked at the cats. 'Leafpool was a wonderful cat,' he began carefully, 'We all loved her. But we must take that there are some rules that must not be broken. We weren't the ones who sent her away. StarClan was. We will not grieve for that buiterfull cat, because we all know that she will be okay. She will raise the Tribe of Rushing water. Train her new apprentice and live a great life, in which she will be guarded by the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan.'

The speech was amazing. No one dared to move.

'Great job,' Lionblaze heard Snowflower whisper lightly, 'Almost Bramble star.'

Brambleclaw jumped down and padded to Squirrelflight.

'I'm sorry,' he mewed quietly, 'I forgive you.'

Squirrelflight's eyes were filled with sorrow and pain.

'No you forgive me,' she whispered. Brambleclaw purred lightly and pressed his muzzle against his mate's.

Lionblaze gaped and then turned to Snowflower and blubbered out: 'I love you.'


	7. A quarrel with surprise

'Careful,' muttered Snowflower irritably to the apprentices and jumped on the log that lead to the Gathering Island. She jumped off and padded to ShadowClan cats, not wanting to be with WindClan and RiverClan.

'Why so sad?' purred Tawnypelt, sitting next to Snowbird.

'I don't know,' confessed the white she cat, 'Just tired, I guess.'

Snowbird's whiskers twitched with pure amusement, as Leopardstar jumped up, followed by Onestar, Blackstar and Firestar.

'We have no news to announce. Prey is running well, the river is clean and all the cats are healthy,' declared the RiverClan leader.

'We have two new apprentices,' mewed Blackstar stiffly, 'Olivepaw and Owlpaw. Also three kits: Longkit, Darkkit and Leafkit.'

Snowflower snorted irritably. All these gathering were just to show might and strength, so no mouse – brain would even think of attaking.

'We have news,' croaked Firestar tensing, 'Our medicine cat Leafpool left ThunderClan due to certain circumstances, that my Clan wouldn't like to speak about. Our new medicine cat is Jayfeather. And you all must know, that our warrior Hollyleaf disappeared. '

Everyone, shocked turned their heads to Jayfeather, who watched them with his feelings. ThunderClan cats felt unease. Firestar stepped back a bit.

'WindClan has news too,' announced Onestar, 'One of our best warriors Crowfeather left the clan three sunrises ago.'

Snowflower's stomach churned with horror, as her rigid paws carried her to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

'Leafpool left three sunrises ago,' whispered Lionblaze horrified, 'We got to bring her back. I mean, we have to….'

'… Butt out of this,' hissed Jayfeather, 'We don't need Leafpool. Or do you think I am a bad medicine cat? Okay then, thanks bro.'

The dark tom spun around and raced across the log after the leaving cats.

'Why does he have to be so immature?' spat Lionblaze irritably, 'Come on. Or he'll have a good swim in the lake. '

Snowflower groaned.

'Both of you are acting like kits!' she hissed, 'Like total complete mouse – brains!' she hissed angrily and bounded away, after Greystripe, who helped her up the log.

Jayfeather shifted in his nest, crushing some moss.

'Stupid Leafpool, die!' he muttered sending moss fly across the whole den, and picking another one mumbled, 'And you too, her precious Crowfeather.'

Two moss balls hit the rocky wall. Jayfeather snorted and MossLionblaze and MossSnowflower joined MossLeafpool and MossCrowfeather.

'Take that, and that, and…' yelled the medicine cat, 'That… and…'

'Jay.. Jayfeather?' a small voice whispered from the darkness.

'Dovekit?' blubbered the tom out, 'What are you doing here? I mean what's wrong?'

'My stomach hurts…'

'Oh… Come here…'

'She – cats,' snorted Lionblaze and cleaned his nest from old moss that nightm 'Always complaining and acting stupid. If she can't see who is the warrior and who is the kit, it's not my problem.'

He finished poking his nest and instead of going to sleep padded out into the forest. He suddenly sensed mouse.

'Why not hunt for…' he gritted his teeth and instead of saying 'Snowflower' he spat out loud, 'Cinderheart.'

He crouched glaring at the prey and made a small move, but his shiny pelt gave him away and the mouse made it's way toward a tree, before the warrior could catch it.

'Immature, stupid, mouse – brained kits,' screamed Snowflower at a piece of prey she had taken.

'Woah…' laughed Mousewhisker, 'What did that thrush do to you?'

'I… UGH! Leave me alone!'

As Snowflower flew out of camp, Hazeltail sighed.

'Did you really have to touch her?' she asked fiercely and bounded away, her tail lashing.

'What did I do?' asked the tom stupidly.

'Ignore she – cats,' laughed Dustpelt kindly, 'You know, Ferncloud has problems too.'

Snowflower ran toward the WindClan territory, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A pelt.

'Who's there?' she asked coldly.

Something moved and a minute later everything went black.

'It's all my fault,' sobbed Lionblaze over Snowflower's body, 'ALL MY FAULT.'

'She's not dead, idiot,' scoffed Jayfeather listening to her heart. It was moonhigh in the forest.

'But what's wrong with her?'

'She lost consciousness,' answered the medicine cat impatiently, picking up some leafs.

'Why?'

'I don't know yet,' Jayfeather snapped back crossly.

'But…'

'Shut up and wait.'

Lionblaze sat down.

'Because…' whispered his brother quietly, 'I think it's because… because…'

'WHAT?'

'… she's expecting.'

* * *

Sorry for not posting earlier. I had TONS Of exams.


	8. Moonrock

Lionblaze padded to the fresh – kill pile only to see a thin shrew in it. His brother made his way from the medicine cat's den.

'Take it,' muttered Lionblaze, pushing the piece of prey to his brother. They made up.

'You take it,' shook the dark tom his head.

'No you!'

'YOU!'

You're the warrior…'

'.. you're more important. You are the medicine cat.'

'That's right and I said you take it.'

'But, you must… hey, what the?'

Mousewhisker padded up picked up the shrew and padded to Cinderheart to eat it with her.

Jayfeather snorted and looked up.

'It's late, we better go to sleep, say goodnight to Snowflower for me,' he yawned and bounded away, fastly.

Lionblaze sighed and padded toward the nursery. He poked his head inside. Daisy, Millie, Whitewing and Snowflower were all sleeping the kits between them. He sighed again and padded toward the Warriors den.

Sadly looking at Snowflower's nest the golden tom curled in his and fell asleep right away.

'Lionblaze!' someone purred softly and happily.

'Honeyfern,' murmured the tom, 'It's you again.'

The she – cat giggled friendly.

'Come on,' she flicked her tail playfully, 'They told me to bring you too.'

'Who?'

'Be patient,' she smiled kindly, 'Just be silent and follow me.'

They jumped over logs and small bushes, padded over streams. It all seemed to last forever, when Honeyfern stopped.

'Go forward,' she whispered and disappeared.

Lionblaze hung his head darkly. StarClan cats, always talk mysteriously, he hoped not to be like them when he dies. That thought scared the warrior and he shook it away.

Padding forward he looked around. It was so warm here, so prey – full, so…. peaceful?

'LIONBLAZE!' he heard a scared voice and spun around.

'SNOWFLOWER! JAYFEATHER!'

'Did we die?' whispered the white she – cat.

'I hope not,' chuckled Lionblaze worriedly.

'Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Snowflower,' they heard a tom's voice.

All three spun around. It was a dark tom. Next to him stood a small gray she – cat and two toms. One calico and one jet black.

'My name is Riverstar,' purred the small she – cat welcoming, 'We…'

'… We have a mission for you,' nodded the jet black tom, 'I am Thunderstar.'

'But it doesn't mean that you should cut me off,' scoffed Riverstar touchily.

Thunderstar sighed, and looked as thought he would blow up.

'We have a mission for you three,' smiled Windstar glaring at the other two.

'For us?' Jayfeather roared with laughter, 'No… no, seriously? A blind tom, a she – cat expecting kits and only one healthy warrior, I never heard ANYTHING funnier.'

'Sorry,' smiled Snowflower ashamed, 'Ignore him.'

'So… yes…' began Shadowstar warily, 'There is something we forgot in our old forest.'

'What?'

'It's the moon rock.'

'You want us to bring back a cave?' asked Lionblaze sarcastically.

'No,' retorted Riverstar back, 'It's a small stone.'

'Haven't you heard the legend?' asked Thunderstar, nudging Riverstar gently.

'What legend?' the three cats chorused.

'You didn't hear the legend about the Moonrock?' unbelievably staring at them whispered Windstar.

'Uh… I guess we missed that one,' retorted Jayfeather irritably.

'I see…' sighed the small she – cat, 'One day. In a battle, when we all got our 'star' names I found a stone. It was really strange. I decided to show it to the others and when we all put our paws on it… it…'

'…it began shining,' whispered Shadowstar, 'and… and…'

'Our families died, everyone of them, from kit to father,' shuddered Windstar. Riverstar burst into tears.

'No wonder they didn't tell us the legend,' thought Lionblaze darkly.

'So… you want us to bring back the rock thing and kill Snowflower and Squirrelflight and Firestar with Leafpool?' asked Jayfeather full of sarcasm, 'Nice, real nice.'

'No, we want you to destroy it,' sighed Riverstar.

'How?'

'Throw it off a cliff, drown it, I don't know. Anyway!' answered Thunderstar.

'Yeah… but where is it?'

'We buried it at Fourtrees,' nodded Windstar, 'It's still there.'

'But.. but… The clan?' asked Jayfeather nerveously, 'I'm the medicine cat.'

'Brightheart.'

'Snowflower.'

'I'll manage!'

'She'll manage.'

'And… AHHHHHHHHH.'

The ground disappeared under them all.

'Get up, faster,' hissed Jayfeather poking Lionblaze, 'We have to go soon. But first we have to talk to Firestar.'

'Huh… what are you talking about?' yawned Lionblaze, remembering some bizarre dreams about four sicko cats and some rock that killed their families and Snowflower was there and…. It suddenly struck him.

'It was not a dream?' he spat out.

'No get up, get Snowflower and lets go.'

Lionblaze stretched and ran toward the nursery, bumping into his mate.

'Is he there?' she breathed out.

'Where?'

'Talking with Firestar…'

'Eh.. yeah. He told us to wait for him.

'Are you all right?' asked Snowflower worriedly as Lionblaze chewed the traveling herbs one leaf an hour.

'What… Ah. Yes, I am okay, thinking,' replied Lionblaze continuing to chew.

Jayfeather groaned.

'Lets go.'

And they set off.

I miss the old forest. :)


End file.
